1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device between a feed reel and a take-up reel in a film-transferring device which comprises; a feed reel around which a film-transferring tape having a film (made of White Out agent or adhesive) applied to a surface thereof is wound and a take up reel for taking up used portion of said film-transferring tape, housed in a case body; a film-transferring head projecting outside the case body, travelling on the film-transferring tape stretched between said two reels while pressing the tape against a film-receiving surface.
2. Prior Art
There has been known, as shown by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No.9-2724, a power transmission device wherein a gear is mounted coaxially on each of a feed reel and a take-up reel, and the two gears engages with each other via an intermediate gear, thereby to allow power to be transmitted between the feed reel and the take-up reel.
The prior art, which employs gears, requires that the gears be produced with considerably high accuracy by using expensive molds therefor, and then accuracy of mounting a gear on the feed reel be also high enough to ensure proper performance. Furthermore, the prior art inevitably uses a large number of components, and makes the whole film-transferring device lager than is desired because the gears are disposed, for engagement, on the same plane.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned disadvantages; therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a film-transferring device which is inexpensive and compact.
In order to attain the above object, the present invention has the following features. In a film-transferring device comprising; a feed reel around which a film-transferring tape having a film applied to a surface thereof is wound and a take-up reel for taking up used portion of said film-transferring tape, housed in a case body; and a film-transferring head projecting outside the case body, travelling on the film-transferring tape stretched between said two reels while pressing the tape against a film-receiving surface: the present invention further comprises fundamentally; a support axis provided in said case body; an axial cylinder combined with a reel body to constitute said take-up reel as a whole and rotatably mounted on said support axis; and a transmissive plate rotatably mounted on said axial cylinder; said feed reel being rotatably mounted on said axial cylinder in such manner as to press said reel body, via said transmissive plate, in the axial direction; the outer diameter of said reel body being larger than that of said feed reel including said film-transferring tape. Other advantageous features of the present invention are that the transmissive plate is made of a flexible material having wear resistance properties such as to ensure still better operation of the power transmission; that a surface of the feed reel on the side thereof on which a ridge or a protuberance is provided contacts under pressure with the transmissive plate, which construction helps to provide a durable device; that the ridge is provided on the periphery of the feed reel which runs along a circle having the support axis as its center, thereby ensuring proper operation of the power transmission as well as excellent durability of the device; and that a combination of the feed reel and the transmissive plate is held between the reel body and an engaging claw which is protrusively provided on the peripheral surface of the axial cylinder of the take-up reel, thereby allowing assembly of the device to be simplified and simultaneously enhancing accuracy of the whole device as assembled.